Shadow Captian
by bloodydiana
Summary: My first finfiction on bleach. What happans when Karin meats a young boy that will change her sisters life.Yuzu x OC x Soi Fon WIP i'm may edit rendomly.


Karin was walking home from soccer practice. She had spent a little longer practicing and now it was getting dark, she started jagging. Karin was now 15 years old now and not much had changed. She still denied the fact that she could see ghost. Karin was wearing her soccer uniform, and hair had grown it now rested at the middle of her back.

"Dads going to freak" Karin said starting to pick up the pace. Karin had her soccer ball over her shoulder. Then she tripped scrapes both knees. As Karin tried to get up a hand reach down offering its self to her. Karin took the hand and was helped to her feet.

"Thanks" Karin said looking to see a handsome young boy with jet black hair with bang that covered the one side of his face, his eyes a bright glowing green. He looked about her age and was about the some height. The boy was wearing a long black coat with the collar up and the sleeves seemed too long. Underneath the coat was a black shirt with it collar also up. On his lower body he wore blue jeans and white sneakers.

"No problem, so what's were name "The boy asked his voice was smooth and gentle. Making Karin feel relaxed and at ease.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki my family owns Kurosaki clinic down the street" Karin said brushing herself off. Feeling strange as her body become relaxed.

"I'm Kurosu Kungetso I just moved here from America" Kurosu said. Karin and Kurosu talked as they walked to her home. Kurosu was going to be a student at her school and will be running a book shop on the corner. He offered her a job there but could always run back to the clinic if they needed her.

"Well these are my house, and I'll think about it" Karin said stepping in front of her house. Kurosu pulled out an old gold pocket watch flipping it open then closing it and putting it in his pocket.

"Alright then see you at school then bye" Kurosu said walking off putting a hand up for a quick good bye. Karin walk in to the house, her twin Yuzu quickly turned around in shook. Yuzu and also hadn't changed that much her hair was still short, and she still takes care of the household. Then her dad come flying through the kitchen, Karin stepped aside her dad face planting the floor. Karin went a sat on the sofa.

"So where were you "Ichigo asked who was also sitting on the sofa. Ichigo was 18 now but still lived at home so he could help around the clinic.

"I was practicing a little more today oh, and I meet a boy he's new to town" Karin replied. At the word boy Yuzu and her dad both ran into the room. They sat next to her on the sofa eyeing her.

"Oh god it no one okay just someone I met on my way home" Karin said jumping to her feet.

"Really who is he anyway "her twin asked in curiosity.

"His names Kurosu Kungesto he owns a book store on the corner and he also offered me a job there" Karin said heading to her room to get some sleep.

Karin got up and got dressed in her school uniform and went down stairs. Yuzu was making breakfast as she always did. Karin sat down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Karin "Yuzu said placing a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. Then sat down with her plate.

"So where's Ichigo "Karin asked as she started eating.

"He left earlier with Rukia" Yuzu said as their dad come flying at Karin. Karin just tilted her chair her legs catching the bar under the table, stopping her from falling completely as her dad flew passed her and into the wall. Ever since Karin turned 15 her dad had started surprise attacking her like he did Ichigo. Karin finished eating grabbed her backpack and soccer ball and walked out the door. Kurosu was walking by as Karin shut the door. He was wearing a school uniform underneath his long black coat.

"Hi Kurosu "Karin said waving to him. Kurosu stopped and turned around giving Karin a slit wave. Karin walked over to him. Kurosu pulled his headphones out of his ears, and then turned the iPod off.

"Karin waits up" Yuzu yell halfway out the door. She ran over to them. Kurosu looked at Yuzu with a questionable look then to Karin.

"Um hello who are you" Kurosu asked looking at Yuzu.

"Oh this is Kurosu Yuzu, Kurosu these is my twin sister Yuzu" Karin said given then both an introduction.

"It nice to meet you Yuzu" Kurosu said in his smooth and gentle tone. Yuzu hid her blushing face behind her backpack; she found Kurosu's voice attractive.

"Um hello so you offered my sister a job right" Yuzu said hiding her face even more. Kurosu nodded as he started walking again. Karin fallowed after him and Yuzu hurried to catch up. They reach school and Karin showed Kurosu to their class. They took their seats as the bell rang and the class was quickly filled with people. Then the teacher walked in.

"Alright sit down everybody" the teacher said walking to her desk, as everyone settled down.

"Ok first things first, I know we have a new student here today um Kurosu Kongetso" the teacher said looking around the room. Kurosu got up from his seat. The teacher motioned for him to come up to the front. Kurosu got up from his seat. The teacher motioned for him to come up to the front. Kurosu walked up to the front his coat dragging on the floor." So Kurosu where from America then my I ask why your names Japanese" the teacher asked.

"My mother was Japanese so that the reason my names in Japanese" Kurosu said

" And what do you like to do in were free time" the teacher asked.

"Actually I own a small book shop on the corner near the Kurosaki clinic" Kurosu replied.  
"Oh that's interesting; alright you can go take your seat now thank you" the teacher said. Kurosu went and sat down and was pretty quiet through the rest of class.


End file.
